fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
MC Ballyhoo
MC Ballyhoo is the host of the Star Carnival, and by extension Mario Party 8. The creator of the annual event, MC Ballyhoo and his sentient top hat Big Top organize the minigames played by participants of the game. Though the "MC" title often stands for "Master of Ceremonies", fitting with Ballyhoo's role in Mario Party 8, he claims that it instead means "Master of Catastrophes." The pair of MC Ballyhoo and Big Top possess wildly contrasting personalities. While Big Top is a quiet creature who speaks softly, MC Ballyhoo has exaggerated movements and is a very excitable person. Physical Appearance MC Ballyhoo wears blue-green pants and a purple suit with a comically large red bowtie. He usually carries his microphone with him. His mouth is larger than the rest of his body, and his eyes appear to be excited-looking neon yellow slits. Without Big Top, MC Ballyhoo appears to have a pointed black and teal scalp; he is also only slightly taller than the average Toad. Big Top is a blue top hat with a light blue rim. He has some facial features such as a bucktoothed mouth, cyan and magenta eyes, and eyelashes. Game Appearances The Hunger Games: Smash Edition Switch! MC Ballyhoo is the host of Crazy Mode in The Hunger Games: Smash Edition Switch!. Mario Kart: Pro Circuit MC Ballyhoo appeared as a playable character in Mario Kart: Pro Circuit. He is one of the six characters unlocked by way of the SpotPass feature the Nintendo 3DS includes. MC Ballyhoo is also the namesake of a course present in the game's Special Cup, MC Ballyhoo's Tycoon Park. Mario Kart XL Mario Kart XL includes MC Ballyhoo as a Lighweight racer that players can choose to control. MC Ballyhoo is unlocked by achieving a 1 Star ranking in Mirror mode. Jake's Super Smash Bros. MC Ballyhoo appears as a playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., marking the first time the Mario Party series has received major representation in the series. Ballyhoo's moveset makes use of a variety of different items from his debut appearance, including different candies and objects used in minigames. Big Top, who appears alongside Ballyhoo, provides him with the ability to perform a third jump via the propeller within him. ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix MC Ballyhoo and Big Top appear as playable characters in ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix. Together, they are a middleweight character, their speed, acceleration, handling, and weight are all average. However, while they also have among the best mini-turbo stats in the game, they also have among the lowest traction stats. Ballyhoo and Big Top are an unlockable character, and are unlocked randomly after winning a gold trophy on any cup on any engine class. Trivia * Both MC Ballyhoo and Big Top have names based upon aspects of a carnival. The word "ballyhoo" refers to high anticipation and a great amount of noise, while a "big top" is a large tent that serves as the set for travelling circuses. ** Additionally, both of their Japanese names are a pun on the Italian word "conduttore", which means "host": MC Ballyhoo's name is Kondu, while Big Top's is Tōre. }} Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Males Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Nintendo Characters